L'œil de jais
by ireduks
Summary: "Durant toutes ces années, j'ai volé, pillé, les richesses d'autrui. Je me suis battu et j'ai tué, pensant que tout cet or gagné aurait pu m'aider à oublier. J'ai remué terres et mers à la recherche de ce trésor introuvable, sans savoir qu'il pouvait se présenter autrement que par des pierres précieuses. Mais je l'ai enfin trouvé, Bella. Je t'ai trouvé." AH.
1. Prologue

"**L'ŒIL DE JAIS**"

* * *

Prologue

_- La taverne aux sirènes -_

* * *

_Le mieux, c'est d'attendre encore un peu_, pensais-je, recroquevillée dans mon baril, usant du peu d'espace qui m'y était offert. _Mais par__-dessus tout de garder son calme._

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile de garder son calme, coincée dans un baril au beau milieu de nulle part quand on savait qu'une horde d'hommes peu fréquentables aux allures de pirates malveillants me recherchaient - et ce n'était certainement pas pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, je vous l'assure. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas du tout une fille à problèmes, habituellement. Bien au contraire. Hormis le fait que je travaille de temps à autre dans une taverne pour me faire un peu d'argent, j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sage et de discret. Il m'arrivait même parfois de me demander comment cela avait été possible en voyant la mère plutôt déjantée dont j'avais écopé. Enfin bref. C'était la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrivait à moi, Isabella Swan, et il avait évidemment fallu que cela prenne sur mes quelques heures de travail de la semaine.

Bien que je détestais essuyer verres et comptoirs, servir les bienheureux marins et petits pirates du coin et devoir subir mains baladeuses et remarques déplacées, le maigre salaire qui allait avec cette corvée hebdomadaire m'accordait des libertés et une indépendance auxquelles je n'avais encore jamais eu droit auparavant. C'est pourquoi j'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber sur cette bande de rats immondes avant l'ouverture de la taverne aux sirènes et donc l'arrivée du réel propriétaire. Il aurait sûrement su gérer la situation, lui... (La taverne aux sirènes, c'est comme ça que s'appelle l'endroit où je travaille. Mais je vous assure que le nom ne reflète en aucun cas le service. Les serveuses ressemblent bien plus à des poulpes aux formes bien placées qu'à autre chose).

Ainsi, après avoir défoncé la porte de la taverne car j'avais refusé de les laisser rentrer en leur expliquant calmement qu'elle n'ouvrait que dans quelques heures, la bande d'hommes avaient utilisé l'intimidation pour arriver à leurs fins (que je leur serve de l'alcool et les divertisse, en clair), arrachant au passage quelques boutons de mon chemisier blanc préféré - bande de chiens galeux. J'avais fini par m'essayer à jouer les femmes pirates en me saisissant d'une des bouteilles vides traînant sur l'un des comptoirs que j'avais tenté par la suite d'utiliser comme arme en la brisant sur une table. Au final, je m'avais plus fait de mal à moi-même qu'à quiconque, attirant par mon élan de bravoure les foudres de cette demi-douzaine de marins malodorants.

Heureusement pour moi, ma peau avait été sauvée par deux pirates - des vrais, cette fois-ci - très habiles et sortis de je ne sais où auxquels je n'ai pu prêter trop attention. J'avais en effet immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion lorsque l'un des deux - le plus fluet, je crois bien - m'avait prié de déguerpir au plus vite. Tout ce que j'eus capté de la bagarre qui continuait dans mon dos, fut le nom "Cullen", prononcé avec horreur par l'un des marins qui paraissait désormais désavantagé. Un nom que je n'entendais pas pour la première fois, à vrai dire. Seulement, je n'avais jamais su à quel genre de famille on l'assimilait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Évidemment, je ne fus pas assez rapide - je n'avais jamais été du genre sportif ou du moins rien qui s'en approchait vraiment - et avait entraîné avec moi quelques-uns des marins au carrures imposantes. J'avais fini par me réfugier ici, dans ce baril vide traînant dans un coin de la rue, en attendant que la nuit tombe et que la menace se dissipe (j'entendais encore leur voix et j'avais fini par perdre complètement la notion du temps. Dix minutes ? Deux heures ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et du temps que j'avais pu passer dans cette position si inconfortable qu'était la mienne).

Mes membres commençèrent à s'engourdir et je sentis la fatigue s'emparer peu à peu de mon corps. Je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour une vie faite d'action et de montées d'adrénaline. Étrangement, la nausée me prit soudainement et mon esprit se troubla. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'avait contenu ce baril auparavant, mais quoi que ce fut, cela me donna un mal de crâne insupportable. Je grimaçais. De l'alcool sûrement. Et oui, cela peut vous sembler ridicule qu'une fille travaillant dans une taverne ne supporte pas l'odeur de l'alcool, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Il faut croire que mes heures de travail n'ont fait qu'amplifier mon dégoût pour tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la débauche...

Soudain, alors que je collai mon oreille à la paroi du baril, histoire de savoir si la voie était désormais libre, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et quelque chose sembla se fracasser contre le baril dans lequel je me trouvais toujours. Déstabilisée par le choc, je me cognis contre le couvercle en bois et la tête commença tout de suite à me tourner. En seulement quelques secondes, je sentis ma bouche se désecher et ma vue s'estomper.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Je me sentis flotter dans les airs, puis, plus rien. Je me noyai dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien se passer ? (__J'attends vos théories !)._

_En espérant que ça vous a plu, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder... En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_MILLE MERCIS À CARO !_

_ireduks._


	2. Chapitre 1

**"L'Œ****IL DE JAIS"**

* * *

I

_- Le cri de la mouette -_

* * *

Ce fut dans une atmosphère âcre, mélangeant odeurs de renfermé et d'humidité, que je repris finalement connaissance. Plongée dans un noir quasi-complet, j'entendis les os de ma mâchoire craquer lorsqu'un long bâillement m'échappa. J'étais postée dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, et bien que je ne disposais que de très peu d'espace, je tentai d'étendre un peu chacun de mes membres, endoloris à force d'être restés immobiles si longtemps. Je passais ensuite ma langue sur mes lèvres, avant de déglutir le peu de salive que j'avais accumulé, pensant calmer la soif qui m'étreignait déjà. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi poisseuse et peu à l'aise qu'à présent, et c'était là une sensation que je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu expérimenter une seconde fois.

"**Où suis-je ?**" demandais-je d'une voix faiblarde, mais seul le bruit des vagues me répondit - et je fus d'ailleurs surprise de l'entendre si distinctement. Je n'habitais en effet que très loin de l'océan, et les seules fois où il m'était donné de l'entendre, c'était lorsque je me rendais au travail, la taverne aux sirènes, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'un récif.

Consciente qu'il me fallait moi-même trouver la réponse à ma question, je secouai doucement la tête, main posée sur le front, tentant tant bien que mal de me remémorer les événements de la veille. Je ne possédais plus aucune notion du temps et n'avais ainsi aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et du temps que j'avais pu passer coincée ici. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, la bagarre de la veille me revint en mémoire, et je compris l'inconcevable état de la situation.

_Un baril. Je suis dans un baril._

Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprit, il me fut plus difficile de respirer, et un film de transpiration se forma sur mon front et ma lèvre inférieure.

_Il faut que je sorte de là._

Alors que j'allais pousser le couvercle qui me séparait de cet air dont j'avais tant envie, des rires me parvinrent aux oreilles et j'entendis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. J'accélérais alors mes mouvements, faisant pression sur la partie supérieure du baril, qui ne bougea évidemment pas d'un millimètre. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, je finis par me rendre à l'évidence que je ne parviendrais pas à l'ouvrir.

_Oh non... Quelque chose doit être posé dessus... Comment est-ce que je vais sortir de là ?_

"**Pas de problème, Cap'taine, j'vous rapporte ça tout de suite !**"

C'était une voix chantante, celle d'une femme ou d'un jeune garçon, qui avait prononcé ces mots. Quant à moi, dans mon baril, je m'étais soudainement figée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

_Ce n'est sûrement pas l'un de ces hommes m'ayant attaqué tout à l'heure_, pensais-je, _il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire... Peut-être devrais-je lui parler ?_

Des bruits de pas se précipitèrent en ma direction et je n'eus le temps de penser plus longtemps à la stratégie censée me sortir de là que l'objet m'empêchant de sortir fut enlevé, et le couvercle du baril soulevé, laissant le visage penché au-dessus de moi m'éclairer de sa bougie, serrée fermement dans l'une de ses mains. Je laissais alors l'air frais me nettoyer le visage et pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène, soulagée. Mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il me fallut un moment pour recouvrir la vue, mais je parvins tout de même à voir la personne qui m'avait libérée tituber en arrière, laissant tomber son bâton de cire au sol. Cette même personne poussa un cri de surprise, et la lumière désormais éloignée de mon visage, je pus détailler l'air ahuri de celui qui s'avérait être, comme je l'avais supposé, un jeune garçon.

Il y eut un long silence.

"**Jasper ne vas pas aimer ça.**" marmonna finalement le garçon aux cheveux noirs, ayant apparemment retrouvé ses esprits, une moue mécontente animant ses traits enfantins. "**Mais alors vraiment pas...**" Le garçon s'approcha à nouveau, puis posa son regard sombre sur moi, toujours tapie au fin fond de mon baril, quoi que bénéficiant désormais d'une quantité suffisante d'oxygène. "**Et bien sûr, c'est encore à moi qu'il va passer un savon...**" conclut-il, sourcils froncés. Nous échangeâmes ensuite une œillade qui me rendit plus que nerveuse. Comme quoi, ce garçon avait beau être plus chétif que moi, je n'étais tout de même pas à l'abri de dangers. Et ce Jasper, qu'il venait de mentionner, ne me semblait pas tellement sympathique non plus.

"**Hum... merci...**" chuchotais-je, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Ce qui m'attendait à l'extérieur avait beau ne pas m'enchanter plus que ça, ce garçon venait tout de même de me sauver la vie.

"**...De quoi ?**" demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

"**Ben... de m'avoir sortie de là...**" Je rougis légèrement face à son regard appuyé. "**J'étais coincée dans ce baril depuis un moment et je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à sortir sans ton aide...**"

Il fronça a nouveau les sourcils.

"**Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas enfermée dans ce baril intentionnellement ?**"

"**Euh... Non, enfin si, mais c'était pour me cacher... Une bande d'hommes m'avait pris en chasse et je ne savais pas où aller... Je...**"

Je n'eus le temps de finir qu'une autre voix retentit.

"**Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Le Capitaine et tout l'équipage attendent que tu te ramènes, et que t'apportes l'alcool par la même occasion.**"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, dit "Al" (sûrement un surnom), blanchit soudainement et il me sembla qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Ce fut avec grande hésitation et nervosité qu'il répondit.

"**Ah Jacob, c'est toi ! Haha... Oui... J'allais ramener tout ça, seulement vois-tu, hum... L'alcool s'est comme qui dirait... transformé en, hum... femme.**"

L'autre homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ces quelques secondes d'attente me parurent infiniment longues.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!**" Al fut poussé du chemin et un visage dur se posa sur moi. "**Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**" s'écria Jacob, mais il était évident qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. "**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!**" enchaîna-t-il, son regard enragé toujours posé sur moi.

"**Je suis désolé, Jacob, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi...**"

Je me sentais infiniment mal pour Al, qui n'avait absolument rien fait, mais j'étais bien trop apeurée par cet autre homme pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

"**Toi !**" Je sursautais lorsque Jacob repris la parole et me tapis d'autant plus dans mon baril, convaincue que je parviendrais à disparaître d'ici. "**Pourquoi t'es tu introduise dans ce bateau ?!**"

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et j'eus beaucoup de mal à lui répondre.

"**Bateau ? Je suis... sur un ba...teau ?**"

"**Elle était poursuivie par une horde d'hommes et s'est cachée dans ce baril.**" expliqua Al, et je lui fus hautement reconnaissante de l'avoir fait à ma place.

_Je suis sur un bateau... Ce baril faisait partie de la cargaison..._

"**Putain.**" conclut Jacob, pinçant l'arrête de son nez de ses larges doigts. Il soupira, puis me regarda à nouveau. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de cette situation. Il m'attrapa alors par les épaules, me sortant de mon baril, et me jeta sans aucune délicatesse sur l'une de ses épaules.

"**Hey ! Non ! Laissez moi tranquille !**"

Jacob fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue et commença à marcher vers ce qui semblait être une porte. Nous nous trouvions dans une cale et Al, resté derrière, ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

"**Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? S'il-vous-plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal !**"

"**Ferme-la et arrête d'aboyer comme un chien !**"

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'emmenait, mais où que ce fut, cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire que ce baril immonde dans lequel j'étais restée si longtemps. Ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres, je me tus, et détaillai attentivement le sol, le nez collé sur le dos de Jacob.

**'''''**

Nous étions arrivés dans ce qui s'avérait être une sorte de bureau de médecin. De nombreuses fioles, seringues et autres outils que je ne reconnaissais pas traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. De nombreux livres étaient également disposés sur une étagère en bois, et un homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure calme était assis près d'une table.

"**Un patient, Doc.**" marmonna Jacob, me posant abruptement sur une couche placée dans le coin de la pièce.

"**Oh. Voilà un patient étonnamment joli.**" répliqua le docteur, m'offrant un sourire apaisant.

Il avait une dentition parfaite, ce qui était plutôt rare d'après tous les gens que j'avais pu rencontrer auparavant, et semblait être encore dans sa petite trentaine.

"**Je pense qu'elle s'est cognée la tête.**" annonça simplement Jacob, désormais posté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Ah bon ?_

"**Vraiment ? Laissez-moi donc voir ça.**"

Doc posa ses doigts sur mon visage, tâtant avec délicatesse mon front. Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie droite de ce dernier, je sentis immédiatement un élancement puissant qui remonta jusqu'à mon cerveau. Depuis mon réveil, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de ma blessure, sûrement faite la veille, lorsque l'un des hommes à bord m'avait fait roulé jusqu'au bateau, pensant que le baril contenait de l'alcool, et non pas moi.

"**Aïe...**" marmottais-je, lorsqu'il fit de nouveau pression sur ma plaie.

"**Je suis désolé, il faut dire que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir des patients si délicats.**" rigola le docteur, et je ne pouvais que le croire, en voyant la carrure de Jacob, qui continuait à m'observer de ses prunelles sombres. Doc me tapota la tête, d'un air paternel. "**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici... Je vais m'occuper de ta blessure et tout ira bien...**"

Face à son visage à l'expression si douce, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher à justifier ma présence ici.

"**Des hommes me chassaient... et, je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller et puis ce baril était là alors je m'y suis cachée. Seulement j'ai perdu conscience par la suite, mais je vous assure que ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention que de m'infiltrer dans votre bateau... Je suis vraiment désolée...**"

Le docteur me sourit à nouveau et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"**Ne t'inquiète pas.**" répéta-t-il "**Personne ne va te faire de mal.**" Et tandis qu'il tentait de me rassurer, je repensais à ce Jasper dont Al avait parlé. Mais j'avais tellement envie de croire cet homme aux si délicates attentions que je chassai Jasper de mon esprit. "**Tiens.**"

Le docteur me tendit une poche de glace et m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je la garde collé à mon hématome, sans quoi la blessure ne s'en irai pas rapidement et continuerait à me faire mal.

"**Appelle-moi Carlisle.**" m'informa-t-il, en hochant doucement la tête. "**Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à subir un telle quantité d'émotions, ces dernières heures.**"

"**Merci, Carlisle.**"

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. _Dans quel genre de bateau m'étais-je retrouvée ?_

"**Je vais t'emmener voir le reste de l'équipage. Ils sont en train de dîner, je suis sûr que tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ?**"

Ce fut mon estomac qui répondit, lâchant un gargouillement monstrueux dont Carlisle ria.

"**Allons-y.**"

**'''''**

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Ce qui me rassura quelque peu.

_ Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je suis partie. Maman ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter..._

Carlisle me guida et malgré l'obscurité, je pus distinguer les voiles sombres du navire qui flottaient au gré du vent. Mes yeux remontèrent en haut du mat, et je tentai alors de détailler davantage le pavillon qui y était placé. Je n'eus malheureusement l'occasion de le faire, car Jacob, qui était placé derrière moi, me poussa en avant, me lançant un regard agacé.

"**Avance.**"

La mer était d'un noir plutôt angoissant, et les rires que j'entendais de plus loin n'arrangeait en rien l'atmosphère lugubre dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

"**Nous avons un invité très spécial, ce soir, les enfants.**"

Toutes les silhouettes dînant en cercle se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul homme, et je dus faire preuve d'un grand courage pour ne pas pas partir en courant.

_Ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi..._

"**Qu'est-ce c'est que cette connerie ?**" La voix tonitruante d'un homme à la l'allure d'ours me fit tressaillir et je commençais à trembler, le cœur battant. "**Qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait sur notre bateau ?**"

L'homme se rapprocha de moi, et je le reconnus instantanément.

"**Vous... Vous êtes l'un des pirates m'ayant sauvé tout à l'heure...**"

"**Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?!**"

Les tremblements de mon corps s'intensifièrent et je me mis à regretter d'avoir ouvert ma bouche.

_Peut-être que je me suis trompée..._

"**...La taverne, la taverne aux sirènes, celle près du récif...**"

L'homme parut, l'espace d'un instant pensif, et je remarquai que les autres marins m'observaient tous, leurs yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

"**Tu ne me dis rien.**" finit-il par dire, son visage n'exprimant aucun sentiment particulier. "**Non.**" Il y eut un court silence."**La petite crevette que tu es ne me dis rien du tout.**" termina-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

C'était certain que comparé à lui, je pouvais paraître minuscule, mais cette appellation ne me plaisait pas pour autant.

"**C'est ta femme, Doc ?**" demanda-t-il ensuite.

Carlisle, qui s'était tut tout ce temps, bien que resté à mes côtés, secoua la tête, amusé.

"**Tu sais bien que non, Emmett.**"

Jacob, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, lui non plus, prit la parole.

"**Carlisle n'a pas de femme.**" Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre, son regard dirigé vers la droite. "**Si quelqu'un devait ramener une femme sur ce bateau, ce serait plutôt Edward.**"

Le dit Edward sortit de l'ombre et fit quelques pas vers moi. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau brun aux épaulettes et col dorés, et son œil gauche était couvert par un cache noir. Son autre œil, vert émeraude, me rappela celui d'un chat et parut me transpercer de toutes parts malgré la noirceur de cette nuit. Ce fut en l'observant que je compris que je n'étais pas tombée sur un bateau banal. Je remarquais que tous portaient le même genre de vêtements. Jacob portait un bandana gris qui ne laissait qu'entrevoir quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs, quant à Emmett, il portait une chemise blanche ouverte en dessous d'une sorte de gilet bleu foncé. Cet équipage était celui d'un bateau pirate, et ces deux hommes, Emmett et Edward, étaient ceux m'ayant secouru quelques heures plutôt. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

"**Tu étais à la taverne.**" énonça Edward.

Je fus soulagée de savoir que je n'avais pas halluciné, et que cet homme était bien celui m'ayant sauvé.

"**C'est ça...**" marmonnais-je, quelque peu intimidée.

Je sentis alors le besoin d'en savoir plus sur ma situation et osai une question.

"**Où est-ce que ce bateau va?**"

"**Quel est ton nom ?**" demanda au même moment Edward.

Je fus troublée.

"**Isabella. Je m'appelle Isabella.**"

Edward me sourit d'un air espiègle et je ne pus contrôler les rougeurs qui vinrent instantanément colorer mes joues.

"**Isabella...**" répéta-t-il, d'une voix suave. "**Je devrais m'en rappeler... Avant que tu ne sois engloutie par l'océan...**"

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_Qu... Quoi ?!_

"**Tu as le choix.**" continua-t-il. "**Tu préfères avoir les yeux bandés et mourir sans être consciente de ce qu'il t'arrive, ou bien le contraire, et être spectatrice de ta propre mort ?**"

Toute expression avait déserté son visage et je fus déstabilisée par son regard froid.

"**De quoi parlez-vous ?**" m'écriais-je.

"**Arrête ça, Edward !**"

C'était Al qui avait, comme tout le reste de l'équipage, observé la scène, dans un coin.

"**Laisse-la tranquille. Elle t'a juste demandé où est-ce que nous allions.**"

"**Où est-ce que nous allons ? Tu rigoles j'espère !**" s'exclama Emmett, les yeux grands ouverts. "**Une île aux trésors, bien sûr ! Où est-ce que des pirates pourraient bien aller ?!**"

Mes craintes avaient été confirmées et le constat d'Emmett me donna mal à la tête.

_De tous les bateaux, navires, il fallait que je tombe sur un bateau pirate..._

"**Tu ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais sur le bateau pirate Cullen ?**" continua Emmett, comme si cette idée lui paraissait inconcevable.

J'avais affreusement mal au crâne et ma gorge sèche n'arrangeait en rien ma situation.

_Les Cullen... Bien sûr... L'un des des équipages pirates les plus connus de tout l'Atlantique..._

"**On est vraiment tombé sur le pire des cas.**" marmonna Jacob, dans mon dos.

"**Bon assez rigolé. Jetons-la à la mer !**" ordonna Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

Carlisle se plaça devant moi et lança un regard réprobateur à l'ours.

"**Ça suffit Emmett.**"

Edward leva l'un de ses sourcils.

"**Es-tu sûr de toi, Carlisle ?**"

Carlisle acquiesça et Edward soupira et se tourna vers moi.

"**Isabella. Tu ne veux pas être jetée à la mer, je suppose ?**"

"**Bien sûr que non ! Qui voudrait ça ?!**" m'emportais-je, fatiguée de toute cette histoire. Edward retint un sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

"**Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à notre prochaine escale et nous te vendrons au port.**"

"**Me... Vendre ?!**"

"**Vois-tu, Isabella, je suis un homme très raisonnable. Je t'offre un choix.**"

_Raisonnable ? Il se moque de moi là ?_

"**Maintenant, fais ton choix. Nous avons tous des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de décider de ton sort, tu sais.**"

"**N'y-a-t-il donc aucune autre possibilités ?**"

Edward soupira.

"**Tu es vraiment difficile, comme fille.**"

Je ne sus quoi répondre. _Je suis difficile ? Parce qu'il attend quoi, de moi, au juste ? Que j'accepte l'un de ses choix idiots qui feraient de moi soit un cadavre, soit un esclave ?_

"**Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde... Une autre possibilité serait de te laisser seule sur une île déserte ou encore de te donner à manger aux mouettes...**"

J'eus une très grande envie de le frapper en plein visage, mais Carlisle décida une nouvelle fois de prendre ma défense.

"**Edward, tu t'es assez amusé comme ça. Tu ne penses pas ?**"

"**C'est vrai... Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute... Elle n'a jamais choisi de venir à bord de ce bateau...**" ajouta Al avant de me lancer un sourire timide.

"**Pas de femmes sur notre bateau ! C'est la règle ! Les pirates n'ont jamais de femmes à leur bord !**" Emmett paraissait hors de lui.

"**Parce que la jeter à la mer, où les requins affamés rodent, c'est une solution ?**" demanda Carlisle, patient.

"**Qui a dit que les requins seraient intéressés par elle ?**"commenta Edward, moqueur.

Un rire retentit de derrière moi, et je me retournais pour apercevoir un autre homme, vêtu de rouge et de doré, un chapeau noir aux longues plumes posé sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair et ses cheveux accordés à ses coutures d'or. Il était grand et svelte, bien qu'il restait plus petit qu'Edward.

"**En voilà du divertissement !**" s'exclama-t-il. "**Parfait pour une nuit comme celle-là, où la lune est si pleine...**"

L'homme qui venait d'arriver s'approcha de moi et me sourit. Et je remarquai que le débat concernant mon sort avait stoppé. Tout le monde s'était tut.

_Était-ce là le capitaine de ce bateau ?_

"**J'ai pris une décision.**" annonça-t-il, posant son regard sur chacun des hommes présents, qui l'écoutaient attentivement. "**Cette femme fait désormais partie de l'équipage Cullen.**"

"**Quoi ?!**" s'écrièrent tous d'une même voix, moi y compris.

Jacob fut celui qui prit l'initiative de formuler à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

"**Vous êtes fou Capitaine ?!**"

"**Cela faisait un moment que je pensais à accueillir une femme sur notre bateau. Cela sent bien trop l'homme à mon goût, si vous voulez mon avis.**"

"**Ce sont les ordres du Capitaine, les gars.**" marmonna Emmett, et je fus surprise qu'il se rende aussi rapidement, bien qu'il semblait tout de même quelque peu boudeur.

Edward, lui, ne pipa mot et continua à m'observer, de son unique œil découvert. Al quant à lui, se précipita vers moi et passa un bras autours de mes épaules.

"**Bienvenue à bord, ma chère.**"

Le Capitaine, arbora alors un air sérieux.

"**Nous n'avons que trois règles, à bord. Et en tant que nouveau membre de notre équipage, tu te dois désormais de les respecter.**" Il m'avertit du regard avant de continuer. "**La première, c'est de protéger tes camarades au péril de ta vie.**" J'acquiesçais immédiatement, bien que je doutais fortement que l'un de ses hommes nécessitent un jour mon aide."**La deuxième, ne laisse jamais femmes ou enfants être blessés par qui que ce soit.**" J'acquiesçais à nouveau, pensive. _C'est donc pour cela qu'Emmett et Edward était intervenu, à la taverne..._ "**La troisième, nous faisons la fête jusqu'à l'aube les jours de pleine lune.**"

Je retins un soupir. _Espérons que je sois toujours en vie à la prochaine escale..._

Face à mon air inquiet, le Capitaine me rassura. "**Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons beau être des pirates, nous ne sommes pas si méchants que nous en avons l'air.**"

_...Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais constaté, jusque là. A part ce Capitaine, Carlisle et Al, les autres ne m'avaient pas tellement paru sympathiques..._

Comme pour souligner le cours de mes pensées, Edward prit la parole.

"**Bah... On aura qu'à lui donner tout le sale boulot à faire.**"

Le Capitaine rigola.

"**Regarde moi son air déconfit ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas ma décision...**"

"**Nous avons un léger problème, cependant.**" C'était Jacob, et tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui lorsqu'il avait prit la parole. "**Nous n'avons pas de chambre libre pour la loger.**"

"**Elle n'a qu'à dormir à l'infirmerie. Tu as de la place pour elle, Carlisle ?**" demanda le Capitaine.

"**Hé bien...**" commença Carlisle, hésitant. "**Oui, je peux toujours trouver un peu de place pour elle.**"

"**Je la logerais.**"

C'était Edward. J'écarquillais les yeux.

_Lui ? Me loger ? Tout ce qu'il a fait depuis mon arrivée, c'est lister les manières pour se débarrasser de moi, et maintenant, il propose de me loger ?_

Je lui lançais un regard suspicieux._ Qui sait ? Il faisait peut-être ça pour avoir le privilège de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil..._

"**Très bien. Problème réglé.**" conclut le Capitaine. "**Je suis Jasper, au fait. Et voici Carlisle, Emmett, Al, Jacob et Edward.**"

Ne sachant quoi dire, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Depuis que j'étais sortie de mon baril, je n'avais pas eu une minute sans penser à ma gorge sèche et mon estomac vide.

"**Maintenant place à la fête ! Tu dois avoir faim, Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?**" Jasper me posa la même question que Carlisle m'avait posée, il y a ce qui m'avait paru des heures.

"**Vous n'avez pas idée.**"

**'''''**

Une fois le repas fini et cette sensation de satiété désormais présente dans mon estomac, Edward me proposa de me guider vers la chambre que nous allions partager dès cette nuit. Il était bien évidemment inutile de préciser que l'idée elle-même que j'allais m'endormir si près de lui me nouait le ventre, et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, il me sembla que j'étais sur le point de rendre tout ce que j'avais pu avaler plutôt.

"**Juste une chose. Si j'ai accepté de te loger dans ma chambre, c'est seulement pour rendre service à Carlisle. Il ne dispose que de très peu de place et ses nuits sont déjà assez courtes comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin d'un fardeau de plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**"

_Bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que j'avais imaginé... Comme si un homme comme Edward aurait pu, l'espace d'une seule seconde, faire preuve de gentillesse envers moi alors qu'il avait proposé tout à l'heure de me jeter à la mer._

"**Je comprends**."

Il acquiesça doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"**Après toi.**"

Décidément, mon séjour chez les pirates commençait bien.

* * *

_Enfin, le premier chapitre est là !_

_Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'avez pas idée de comment ça me fait plaisir !_

_PS: Comme quelqu'un me l'a demandé, je précise, l'histoire risque d'être uniquement écrite du pdv de Bella, mais bon, on ne sait jamais ^^_

_ireduks._


End file.
